Un bello Atardecer
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Reflexión de Franklin tras los desastres en su vida. Clasificación K , no soy dueño de GTA, pertenece a Rockstar Games.


Sinopsis:  Franklin Clinton reflexiona acerca sobre su vida y el rechazo de la gente, deprimido, elige la vía más fácil, el suicidio, hasta que alguien evita que tome la peor decisión. ¿Podrá Franklin dejar su problema? ¿Quién será el que le salvará su vida?

\- Buenos días, vengo a la boda de Tanisha Jackson, soy Franklin Clinton. Se presentó Franklin, mientras que llegaba a la Iglesia para la boda, llevaba el regalo para la fiesta y vestía muy elegante.

\- Sí, déjenos revisar la lista. Le dijeron de la recepción, ellos empezaron a revisar el libro de invitados, tardaron un tiempo, Franklin pensó que pudo haber sido por la gran cantidad de invitados a la misma, ya que el novio era un famoso abogado de las Clases Altas de Los Santos.

Tardaron el debido tiempo, uno cree que este Mundo hay que ser igual a lo que dicta la sociedad, si eres distinto, te rechazan, lamentablemente, duela y sea así, el ser humano es distinto.

\- Lo sentimos, Señor Clinton, pero su nombre no aparece en la lista. Le dijeron, eso puso a Franklin mal, disgustado, Tanisha le había dicho que estaba ya en la lista.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma, revisenlo de nuevo, puede ser que se hayan salteado de nombre. Les pidió, revisaron el libro varias veces pero no aparecía él, Clinton protestó, esto era una broma de mal gusto, Tanisha le había fallado a su promesa, inmediatamente salieron los guardias de la ceremonia.

\- ¿Algún problema, Caballeros? Preguntó uno de los mismos.

\- Sí, este hombre ha estado acusándonos de racismo porque dice que su nombre no aparece en la lista. Ya hemos revisado varias veces y nada. Le dijo uno de los de la recepción.

\- ¡Por eso, mi nombre debe estar ahí, no puede ser que no me reconozcan! Gritó Franklin, los hombres de la Seguridad se lo llevaron fuera de la Iglesia y cuando llegaron a un callejón un par de cuadras después, le dieron una feroz golpiza, lo que no sabían era que Franklin llevaba siempre un arma para defenderse, sacó su Pistola Glock y disparó al aire, alejando a los golpeadores, toda la gente salió de la Iglesia y vieron lo que estaba pasando, Clinton había quedado con su traje dañado y manchado de sangre, le habían dado una feroz paliza y cuando tomó sus llaves, vio a Tanisha llorar a mares en los brazos de su futuro esposo.

\- ¡Clinton, maldito egoísta, arruinaste la boda! Le gritó el novio, mientras que Franklin le hacía la Cruz, él estaría muerto algún tiempo futuro.

Franklin, en medio de todos los insultos, encendió su auto y se fue a toda velocidad, dejando la Iglesia, desde la muerte de Devin Weston, Steven Haines, la Familia Cheng y las Triadas, incluyendo a Harold "Strech" Joseph y el Merryweather con el FIB, Franklin tenía todo, poder, dinero, negocios, era dueño de una gran cantidad de negocios, pero la gente lo detestaba, de su propio círculo, su tía Denise lo odiaba y lo culpaba por todo, incluso cuando sus marchas feministas terminaban en detenciones y ella iba a prisión, Tanisha, después de lo ocurrido con la boda, ahora lo odiaba aún más, Lamar, a pensar se veían porque él estaba con los "Families" y siempre tenía asuntos que atender, solo con Trevor y Michael tenía aún contactos, era odiado por su primo JB, ya que pensó que se estaba acostando con Tonya, su esposa.

Ese último incidente lo mandó al hospital, contaba con Chop, el perro de Lamar Davis, las cosas no marchaban bien en su vida, se detuvo frente al mar, no pasaba mucha gente y de inmediato apoyó su cabeza contra el volante y comenzó a llorar, detestaba a todos, incluyendo él mismo, todos los males y desastres eran por su culpa, desde que había nacido, era un inútil, salvo en los negocios, pero en su vida no podía hacer nada bien, todo lo arruinaba, nada tenía sentido.

\- Denise tenía razón, lo mismo JB, no soy nada, soy un inútil, ojala estuviera muerto. Me lo merezco, no sirvo para nada, debí haberme matado desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras que sentía como una punzada de dolor atravesaba todo su cuerpo, empezando desde su cerebro hasta el corazón, se encaminó hacia la playa, se quedó mirando el lugar por un buen rato, su teléfono celular sonó y vio el mensaje.

\- _"Denise: ¡Inútil! ¡Siempre inútil, Franklin! ¡Arruinaste una boda de oro por tu estúpido orgulloso! ¡Ni se te ocurra pasar por MI CASA para buscar tus cosas! ¡Se acabó"!._

_"Tanisha: Espero que seas feliz, me arruinaste la boda, le hiciste la Cruz a mi futuro esposo, ahora está más alterado que nunca. No quiero volver a verte nunca más"._

_"JB: ¿Eres estúpido o vienes de otra familia, negro? Gracias por joder la boda, tenías que aparecer, siempre lo arruinas todo, desde que eras niño que lo arruinas todo. Adiós, viejo"._

_"Tonya: Franklin, ¿qué fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza? No lo entiendo, será mejor que ni te acerques a la familia. Ahora eres un excluido" _

Cundo vio que toda la gente para la que había ayudado le dio la espalda, incluyendo su propia familia, solo supo hacer una cosa:

\- "_Queridos Amigos (Lamar Davis, Lester Crest, Michael De Santa y Trevor Phillips, incluyendo a Hao, Rickie, Dave Norton y a los equipos) lamento informarles esto pero he decidido terminar con mi vida, siempre he sido un inútil para todos, no soy bueno para las despedidas, pero espero que sean felices y a los demás (Tanisha, Denise, Tonya, JB) ¡PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO! Los quiero a los demás, suerte en sus vidas. Mi herencia se las dejaré en los papeles que están en la mansión mía" Franklin Clinton. _Decía los mensajes que envío a los pocos que consideraba sus amigos.

Terminó de hacer la labor y los mandó por correo electrónico, el primero en recibirlo fue Michael De Santa, quien estaba en su mansión de Rockford Hills, donde allí se llevó la triste sorpresa, le avisó a Amanda de lo ocurrido y corrió hacia el auto para salvar a Franklin.

Ya estaba llegando la hora del Atardecer, Franklin había decidido que su muerte quería ser bajo un bello Atardecer en la playa, fue así que le quitó el seguro a su Glock, se fijó la cantidad de balas, solo necesitaba una sola para así acabar con su sufrimiento.

Los minutos pasaron y dieron las siete de la tarde, se preparó para terminar con su vida, inmediatamente tomó su arma y se apuntó a la cabeza.

\- Dios, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. No es justo hacerlo, pero con un corazón y una vida arruinados, espero compasión tuya en el Más Allá. Le pidió Franklin, mientras que se encañonaba la sien, en los estacionamientos, se detuvo el auto de Michael y éste empezó a buscar a Franklin, hasta que lo encontró.

\- Frank, Dios, no. Dijo Mikey, mientras que corría y en el momento de tirar del gatillo, alguien detuvo a Franklin con su suicidio, se dio la vuelta y vio que era Michael, Michael De Santa, Micheal Towley le había salvado su vida.

Se quedó asombrado, pero él quiso terminar con su vida, Michael lo tuvo que golpear para que no lo hiciera, eso duró bastante, hasta que se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así, F? Sabes que te queremos algunos de nosotros. Le dijo Michael, mientras que trataba de buscar una respuesta a su amigo.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Micheal, mi vida se fue al carajo por culpa de las acciones que yo tomo, ¿de qué sirve vivir? Le dijo Franklin, mientras que lloraba, inmediatamente cayó a los brazos de su amigo.

Michael había sido como un padre para él, le había dado trabajo, lo había ayudado en todo, Franklin hizo lo mismo por él, cuando Weston le pidió que lo matara, él se negó y lo eliminaron al billonario.

\- Entiendo, la vida es dura, lo sé, tu familia es atroz. Es verdad. Le dijo Michael, mientras que lo abrazaba y lloraba más.

El antiguo ladró de bancos le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, había sido un momento muy duro, detestado por su propia familia, Franklin estaba al borde de la depresión.

\- Un día ellos te buscarán y te pedirán perdón, tú no se los des, tienes que romper las reglas a veces, para ser feliz. Le dijo Michael, mientras que Franklin se recuperaba, lenta, pero funcionaba.

\- Gracias, Hermano. Le agradeció el afro-americano, mientras que se levantaba.

\- De nada, para eso son los amigos, oye, ¿vienes a cenar? Le ofreció Michael, mientras que Franklin aceptaba la oferta y se subían al auto, partiendo hacia la casa del segundo.

Fin.

**Hola a todos, sí, soy yo, disculpen que no haya subido capítulos de mis otras series o que sean muy cortos en algunos casos, pero he estado con una semana bastante amargada, problemas míos, lo que uno puede escribir cuando se siente triste y se escucha "It´s my life" de Bon Jovi. u.u. Ha sido una semana bastante dura y espero poder pasar los finales de la Facultad. He tenido problemas con amigos que resultan ser lo que eran en realidad y te abandonan. u.u. **

**Subiré los capítulos que prometí de mi crossover de Los Simpsons con Saint Seiya y de GTA con Burst Angel. Espero que tengan un buen inicio de fin de semana.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


End file.
